Talk:News/20081121
I never thought that Razer would sink this low. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:37, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Just cancelled my out standing order from Razer. Screw 'em. Wild 09:40, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::: PvX gonna sue? if possible? --DasGhoti 14:34, 21 November 2008 (EST) What a bunch of niggardly cocksuckers. --71.229 14:46, 21 November 2008 (EST) Sue them. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:46, 21 November 2008 (EST) Ojamo]]'' '(>.<( ' 14:54, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Ouch. This is gonna be tough... ~~ 14:56, 21 November 2008 (EST) :: Neh we are cool. I am working on another arrangement. So nothing to worry about :) But yeah it was pretty low from Razer. Specially when I am with them on Facebook... gcardinal 15:00, 22 November 2008 (EST) my guess is that, since they ran out of stock of the Guild Wars deathadder a long time ago anyways, they assumed/saw they weren't getting enough sales via this site and said fuck it. --Mafaraxas (talk) 01:16, 23 November 2008 (EST) or... you can sue them.--19x19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'''Win]] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:04, 21 November 2008 (EST) :My mum is called Sue. Can i throw her at them? Wild 21:12, 21 November 2008 (EST) Sue? Well i suppose it will be quite hard for a little Wiki (Free), to sue a biig Hardware maker:P For a 2month unpaid bill, probably gonna cost more for the trial^^ Massive 12:57, 22 November 2008 (EST) :Money is no obligation in dickery-- 02:52, 23 November 2008 (EST) Google! I love Google <3 I don't see ads anyways xD Firefox yay <3 -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 14:27, 22 November 2008 (EST) :we did use google adwords before we were sponsored, if needs be I assume we could always use them again >.> (though it's up to GCardinal what we do). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:40, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::You don't get much $ from google though really. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 14:43, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::when we had money issues, GCardinal tested google adds for 2 weeks, and decided that there was enough money from it. that might not be the case now, but it'd still be a good backup if we can't find a sponsor. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:07, 22 November 2008 (EST) WARHAMMAR -- Jebuscontests 20:06, 23 November 2008 (EST) : 1-800-phonesex imo tbh --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 17:16, 24 November 2008 (EST) ~Gay~ is all I can say - Seriously though, if they did sign a contract or SOMETHING that claims they agreed to the sponsorship deal then theres every chance you can take them to a 'small claims' court & have them settle the case. even though Im not a huge fan of Razor - & pretty much almost ALL mouse & keyboards in my house as well as my Z-5500 speakers are made by Logitech - even though I do have a Razor Destructor mouse mat. I hate the way their mouse's look. dont feel that you have to put up with their shit because you run theoretically a 'free' service, make backups of all documents & submit it to a small claims court. 78.147.35.146 10:21, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Judge Judy gogogog --Mafaraxas (talk) 13:05, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::I'll call Ally McBill (or wtf her name is ;> ) Massive 08:54, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::Actually, gay ads would bring in tons of revenue. The gays pay a lot. Try to get Falcon to sponsor. They'll probably even base a porn off GW, but thats a win-win for the Gays of GW. And so what if the users that get on PVX is straight? So, they'll see a few dicks. Like they haven't been in a locker room before, or looked in the mirror. At least there would be a PVX. --75.32.206.16 13:01, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::::because googl ad-words do a fine job without the porn. And you ahev to remember GW is a game designed for 12 year olds and up (supposedly), as such we should cater for this age range, so porn would be a vary bad idea) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:13, 14 January 2009 (EST) A note about Razer I'm kind of a freak about my gaming gear and Razer makes pretty good stuff. By most reports, the Deathadder is in a dead heat with the G5 for the best gaming mouse ever made. I have a Razer Lycosa, and a Deathadder. I also have a Logitech G15, MX518, and a G5. One thing to keep in mind is that when Logitech comes out with something new, it really is a new product for the most part. What Razer does is take the same shit, tweak the ergonomics a little and pass it off as 'Their Latest and Greatest'. Sadly, a lot of people sucker in for it and spend the money for the 'upgrade'. Razer currently has 10 gaming mice in its product line, 9 of which are basically the same shit with a different shell and some inane new bit of eyecandy to inspire sales. The 10th one (the Mamba) is just a wireless Deathadder. Wireless and gaming should never be used in the same sentence, imo.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:21, 26 January 2009 (EST) :never say never --Mafaraxas (talk) 13:58, 26 January 2009 (EST)